Boomerang Theater
The Boomerang Theater is an event that occurs currently on weekends from 3PM to 5PM EST where a different movie is presented, usually a two-hour special. Movies Played *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''A Flintstone's Christmas Carol'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park'' *''Batman and Mr. Freeze: Subzero'' *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' *''Christmas in Tattertown'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' *''Delgo'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' *''Doogal: The Magic Roundabout'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw-Haw'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' *''Flintstones Little Big League'' *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''The Flintstones: Wind Up Wilma'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' *''The Halloween Tree'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''I Yabba Dabba Do'' *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects'' *''Jonny's Golden Quest'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' *''Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' *''Popeye'' theatrical shorts *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp'' *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Road to El Dorado'' *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Samurai Jack: The Legend Begins'' *''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Superman'' theatrical shorts *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''The Flintstone Kids Meet Michael Jackson '' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' *''Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers'' *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' *''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' *''Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' *''Yogi the Easter Bear'' *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' *''Yogi's First Christmas'' *''Yogi's Great Escape'' Category:Blocks